According to plan
by Lady of the fog
Summary: I have really been wanting to make a fic that sounds smart with big words and stuff xD , so i have made one. Its an ItaXSasu one-shot. Tell me if ya like it!


Sasuke is an obsessive individual like his big brother. The big brother he learned true

strength from, the big brother that has always been his world; and the big brother he still obsesses over. Itachi in turn has lived obsessively in his strive to stay on top of the world, in accordance to his fathers plan. Everything always had to be 'according to plan' to the old police chief of Konoha. This had been the man's downfall. And now as Itachi was about to share his bed with his brother in a totally new meaning than the time of their childhood, Itachi wondered if Fugaku lurched in his grave, from his children committing ultimate sin. Surely if the man was alive, this would give him a heart attack. Who would have thought that the prideful Uchihan patriarch would have children that would not act 'according to plan'; a plan as of yet meticulously upheld.

Itachi gently lays down his little brother, his foolish little Otouto. He isn't going to fuck his little Sasuke. No. The world has had enough fucking. The prodigy will make love to his now mature ninja warrior, for indeed 'Sasuke' is translated as such. The name is fitting for the crimson-eyed raven. He is beautiful and deadly. A force not to be reckoned with. The younger lethal ninja shows no emotion on his face, much like his elder brother, but cannot help the feelings inside of himself run rampant like a heard of untamed horses. The proud emotions shake their manes and their cries start to get bottled up in the great plains of Sasuke's heart, soon to be released when Itachi can no longer keep reigns on his own wild beasts.

Meanwhile Itachi does not know what to say. Not because of a lack of knowing what he could say, the man is a prodigy and has excelled in everything he has ever tried. Instead, he has too many things to say. The bottled up cries in his own heart recall every passing second from all the years he has missed of his own flesh and blood. And still the raven battles with himself. He finds himself wanting to say three words; at the same time he knows they are overused and he wants his brother to know that he isn't just saying them like any other person would when they were about to get sex. He wants the teen to know the true feelings in the bottom of his aching heart. His heart, which has been in pain since the day he could talk and understand that his father will not be denied the ways of his plans.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispers.

He too is at a loss for words but being the younger and slightly slower prodigy, he is the one that cannot find anything to say. He has fed off of hate for so long, that he is completely unable to remember love; Unable to harness it, except for in the darkest depths of his icy heart which is only now thawing out. The ninja warrior is completely out of touch with his new steeds, and cannot compute the fires burning within them or the cries bouncing around the seemingly invisible walls around the part of him that everyone thought was lost forever.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispers back.

He remembers the little boy who once would have done anything for even the smallest amount of praise from his big Aniki. Itachi almost smiles at the memories flashing before his mind's eye. The raven then does give a small smile. He has proclaimed to himself that he will no longer make his precious person work to be loved. Sasuke has paid the bill long before it was due, and as such, Itachi will be the one to earn his brother's love now. He will no longer deny his ninja warrior anything he wishes, even if it warrants Itachi's own death.

Sasuke smiles because his brother smiles, both being identical to the other. Neither Uchiha has shown any emotion on their face for so long that the seemingly small effort is uncomfortable and even feels alien.

Itachi takes this moment to clear his throat. He has to say something. He has to make sure his Otouto knows that Itachi wants a true relationship, not just a random fuck.

"Little brother…" He starts.

Sasuke lets the smile fall of his face.

"Itachi, I'm not little anymore. I turn eighteen in three months." He says quietly.

Itachi chuckles.

"You may be big now, but you will always be my little brother."

"Why? Can't I just be your brother?" Sasuke timidly asks, slight anger lining his monotone voice.

Itachi sighs and straddles Sasuke's hips, much like he would have when they were kids, specifically when Sasuke was annoying the elder brother.

"Or better yet, why cant you just call me 'Otouto'?"

Itachi's emotions threaten to take over him but his face stays blank.

"Only if you wish it."

"I don't wish it, Itachi. I demand it."

Itachi smirks and chuckles again. Even through all these years, Sasuke has remained an Uchiha. Only an Uchiha would go out of their way to demand to be addressed a certain way.

"And what else do you demand, _Otouto_?"

"That you will never betray me ever again."

"Sasuke, we don't have any family left for me to kill."

"That's not how you betrayed me, that's how you 'betrayed' the village."

Itachi feels his heart beat faster. So Sasuke knows? Itachi had not wanted to carry out the village elder's orders. He had not wanted to kill off his family, but the old men were like spiders, they had their sticky feet in everything, and the at-the-time Anbu had been caught in their greedy web.

"Oh? In that case, how did I betray you?"

"You left me alone with a broken heart to wallow in my misery."

Itachi feels his own heart break. He knows he had broken his brother's heart, but hearing it from Sasuke's lips is the hardest situation he has ever been in. The hurt in the teen's voice would easily be overlooked by anyone else who knew him. But Itachi could feel it, like ice speeding through his own veins.

"I'm sorry, Otouto." Itachi says, his voice is barely above a whisper.

Itachi is not used to apologizing, he is a prideful creature and just pretends to ignore any person who accuses him of being in the wrong.

Sasuke on the other hand smirks. He is used to people apologizing for their wrongdoings, before they get on their knees and beg him not to kill him. He has become infamous, and people try to avoid him at all costs.

"Just… don't do it again… or I will kill you. And this time I mean it with every fiber of my being."

"So, you want me by your side?" Itachi asks, his heart now speeding faster than it ever has, though he would never admit it.

"Yes, Itachi. I want to be with you forever. Make me yours…"

Itachi smirks. He is not used to being ordered around but in lieu of his earlier promise to himself, he will comply… and maybe give Sasuke some trouble for it later.

Light pink lips meet identical light pink lips and they dance against each other like a salsa dancer and her partner. But there are no judges here. There is no crowd of ogling fans, or jealous people. There is only the skin on skin contact, only Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke feels his instincts kick in. His body screams to push away the man that had once led him to emotional meltdown. His heart screams to pull Itachi closer.

Sasuke finds he cannot choose which to comply with. He weekly wraps his arms around the older Uchiha's neck, hoping he can overcome all his negative instincts soon. Suddenly, Sasuke comes to a realization and time seems to stop. Sasuke realizes this is the first time in his life that Itachi has not pushed him away. That Itachi has no intention of pushing him away, and that Itachi WONT push him away. A new part of Sasuke instantaneously thaws, something he should remember but does not. No, this is not just another emotion buried deep in his chest… This is the little boy from a long time ago when Sasuke wanted nothing other than the approval of his Nii-San. The little boy that for so long had been lost and confused in a dark, cold, and lonely place.

Itachi notices the small pause, even though it only lasts for a few seconds until Sasuke's grip on him painfully tightens. The ninja warrior's eyes are clouded and distant. It looks like perhaps somewhere in the boy's mind, he has won a battle, and is ready to proclaim his victory. As soon as Itachi is done reading his brother, Sasuke comes out of his trance-like state. His grip loosens and his face flushes slightly. Itachi feels his heart skip a beat. The look on his little brother's face is the most beautiful thing he ever remembers seeing in his entire life.

Sasuke now has two sides of himself, and both want the same thing… just in different ways. The young raven is near the gate to manhood; his body is heating up with desire he does not need to understand. It is pure animal instinct, and as such cannot be denied or misunderstood. He is now ready to give his body to the one person he obsesses over, the one and only person he ever cared about. The other part of himself is his inner child that has never matured. This is the part of himself that knows how to love… and that love has become a natural instinct as well. The reigns that kept it locked away made up the gate that held in his emotions. Now that the gate is gone, they have begun to resurface.

Itachi runs his hands over the hard planes of Sasuke's torso. The muscles relax at his touch and he feels all-powerful. The feeling is familiar to him and he revels in it like it is a comfort zone after a suspenseful journey into the unknown. It does not take much for the older ninja to untie the purple rope holding up Sasuke's way too revealing (In Itachi's opinion) clothes. The white and purple cloth sinks off of Sasuke's body like lead in water.

Sasuke sighs, they aren't coming off fast enough.

Itachi smirks. "Then you know what to do." He says, his fingertips grazing Sasuke's belly button.

Sasuke immediately knows what he is supposed to do. He does not know how he knows… but he knows. Calloused hands swim through a sea of black silk in search of Itachi's hair tie. It is quickly found, not being as soft as the hair it holds, and is pulled out mercilessly. Itachi's hair cascades into Sasuke's face, and both revel in it. They have both waited so long…

The hair tie is a symbol. It has always been a symbol. It has existed since Uchiha, Fugaku told his four-year-old firstborn son that he needs to keep his hair out of his face because Itachi looks like a girl when it is. So in the losing of the hair tie, Itachi has finally thrown his father's rulebook out the window and become his own person. No longer a puppet on the village elders' strings… no longer the 'Family pride' to be looked at but not touched like a rare item at a museum. Uchiha Itachi has become a living breathing human who lives to love and be loved just like everybody else.

Sasuke pulls Itachi's face to his own and begins another dance that leaves them both breathless. One hand is released and undoes Itachi's AKATSUKI cloak. The other unbuttons Itachi's pants and begins pulling them down.

Itachi's own horses are finally released and he thrusts his brother's hands above their heads, which have not yet disconnected from each other. Itachi leans down and takes the edge of Sasuke's pants in his teeth and yanks them down as such. Sasuke feels heat erupt into his groin and his own horses flee out of their seemingly ancient confines.

Neither brother is wearing boxers. The brothers take in their views of each other and lick their lips. Itachi smirks and puts a finger to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke who has watched gay porn before knows what Itachi is doing and asks instead to be taken dry. His obsession rules that he wants his blood to mix with his brother's semen. This is Sasuke's personal 'ashes to ashes' analogy. His own way of reveling in making sure their father's meticulous plan is not under any circumstances upheld. Itachi who does not know this simply shrugs. He is tired of waiting for Sasuke. He wants him NOW. Without further ado, Itachi plunges into a tight and unknown heat, the best he has ever felt. The heat pulls at the heat in his own body; everything feels like it's on fire.

Sasuke who has over the years become a masochist, revels in the pain inflicted to his unused entrance, and moans his approval. Itachi smirks once more, enjoying the friction the dry heat is giving him. He begins at a slow pace but speeds up quickly, pumping his brother in time with his thrusts. Sasuke does not even try to flip them. He likes being Uke, even though he never thought he would.

As if the entire world is in harmony, the brothers come together, and their bodily liquids follow quickly. The sin of the recent happenings goes by unnoticed by the brothers and they curl into each other for warmth now that the fires in their bodies have died down. Sleep engulfs them and they are happy for the first time in their lives. They do not care that they are no longer welcome in their ancestral grounds. They have each other… and for even the wait only, it is enough.


End file.
